Lily From Princess to Queen
by sAliE
Summary: ...'fear and hope jostled wildly in her mind as she followed the queen downstairs.a dream took form and she imagined herself entering the castle at the head of triumpant wedding procession with him by her side'... chap.4 up!!!
1. Prologue

Lily; From Princess to Queen

Disclaimer: the plot for this Fic belongs to the book **Nurjahan** by Jyoti Jaffa. While most of the other characters belong to J.K Rowling****

A/N: this takes place at the time of the French revolution. Not all the stuff in my story is facts. There is no petunia in this story. In my story muggles didn't mind wizards actually wizards are the majority.oh and im ignoring peter (the RAT) in this story

Anyway on with the story R/R

Prologue 

_François Eváns apprehension increased as he peered through the narrow window, as he saw a group of French rebels on horses thunder across the square, there red caps showing against the fading day. Marie Eváns clutched at her husbands arm as the horsemen passed noisily by. Her young son, André held her arm tightly understanding very little what was going on._

_'They'll find us', cried out Marie who was pregnant and at the moment very distraught. This is the end!_

_'Hush Marie', said François, a nobleman and nephew of the beheaded king. 'You must have courage we shall try to find help in England where my cousin. Antoinette is the current queen after all she is the deceased kings youngest daughter.'_

_'Look papa', cried André. 'They are riding away.'_

_Which they were, a heavy silence was left after they had passed._

_'Do you think these…rebels will let us escape they all know that you are Louis' nephew. Right now you are the most wanted man in the whole of France. There will be lookouts all over the public highway I'm beginning to doubt we'll reach London in one piece. Marie put a protective arm around her stomach._

_His wife François reflected was in great distress the journey as hazardous it is was even more hazardous to her in this condition, on horseback it would be torture._

_' This is not the way I planned things, Marie. Do you think that I want our child to be born out in the wilderness? But I have worked out a plan we will try to reach this place I do not know what the name is as I have forgotten but we will be met Etienne there and he will take us to the this band of circus performers who are going to England we will be under disguise there as we will wear their type of clothes etc. After that we shall see.'_

_ Footsteps sounded on the bare marbled floor and they saw a flickering candle held aloft by their faithful old retainer, Joseph._

_'Hurry, my lord, hurry' said Joseph. 'The horses are saddled and I have taken care to provide blankets, food and drink for the way. And remember to stay away from the highway until you reach master Etienne's.'_

_François took André onto the saddle in front of him. And bed a quick farewell before cantering out of the gateway. Marie followed. Marie cast one lingering look back at her home before trotting after her husband. They rode until the came to a crumbling archway._

_Marie's heartbeat skipped as she saw a guard step out of the shadows. Her arm crept about her stomach instinctively as she tensed in the saddle._

_François controlled his horse and looked contemptuously down at the guard. He drew a bag from his pocket and scattered a few gold coins on the ground._

_The guard snorted 'what little value you have for your life and freedom. Your wife's jewels quick or ill sound the alarm.' _

_Marie fumbled and from one of the hidden pockets in her dress she took out a small pouch, which held her jewellery, she handed them wordlessly to the guard. He snatched it from her with a victorious cry._

_François signaled to Marie and spurring their horses, they galloped away._

_Three weeks later they reached the small village where they were to start their journey with the band off performers. They were in the territory of the great king and wizard of England. Their immediate problem had been solved and Etienne promised he'd provide a midwife _(a medical witch) _for Marie. _

_Marie was looking gaunt and disheveled and there were dark smudges under her eyes. 'Its been an exhausting ordeal for you but we are safe now and Etienne assures me that he will send for a skilled witch for you' said François._

_Marie clenched her teeth against a wave of pain and forced herself to whisper 'ask for her at once.'_

_François led Marie to a small house. A dark eyed woman came in. she was wearing a long white billowing cloak with a hood covering her hair._

_Eliza, the witch/nurse bent over to where Marie lay on the blankets. To Marie, the witch's touch was warm and firm, and a pleasant smell of herbs came from the vessel she held. _

_Eliza spoke gently, ' I'm going to raise you up and you have to drink this Soothing Potion. It will reveal your pain and give you strength to give birth to the child._

_She helped Marie sit up and drink and went swiftly about her preparations._

_Marie's child was born at daybreak. Eliza bustled out of the room, and placed the delicate infant child in François's arms. At the moment he spied a beautiful lily near a pond. He looked back at his daughter with her white porcelain skin, emerald green eyes and the small, very small red hairs growing on her head. Yes. That is what he would name her. Lily, the most beautiful flower in the world._

…~ '*'~…

_ The news of her dear father's death had plunged Antoinette into profound grief. She had been a slight girl of 18, just graduating from Hogwarts. When she left her palace at France to become King Charles queen. That had been just 8 years ago, but she had never gotten over her nostalgia for Paris, her kindly royal father and mother. And of course her brothers and sisters who had made the palace at Paris a happy place. Now she could never go back._

_She called to her ladies in waiting ' hurry up! Otherwise I'll be late for the reception my mother-in-law is giving for her grand nephew's (if there is such a person as a grand nephew) wedding._

_While she was changing one of the maids brought her a note. She said with impatience 'cant this wait until tomorrow I shall be late and the kings mother will raise those eyebrows at me'_

_But after reading the note she said 'François Eváns as in THE Marquis François Eváns isn't he the son of my uncle the late Marquis Evermonde Eváns._

_'Yes your Highness' said the maid 'and he hopes that out of the natural warmth of your heart for your own compatriot you will let him enter into your service.'_

_'Wizards Above! He is a kinsman of mine! We must see what may be done for him,' said the queen affably. 'He must give me all the news of France. Tell the Marquis that we shall meet tomorrow._

_'your command shall be obeyed' said the maid._

…~ '*'~…

A messenger boy came around to bring the Marquis to the castle. He was told to go inside the throne room, as he was expected. Before he could bow down in front of the king and queen the king in his mellow voice said:

_'You are welcome here as a kinsman of the Queen'_

_Antoinette heard François answer all the kings' questions with courteous deference. Tears threatened to fall when she heard the Marquis tell the tale about her family's death._

_Charles saw Antoinette wince when François talked about his children. After their one son, James the crown prince of England for some reason Antoinette was unable to have children._

_'My Dear why don't you undertake Lily's upbringing.' Suggested Charles._

_Antoinette brightened up at once and said 'Nothing would give me greater pleasure. And perhaps François's son André can become James companion.'_

_As the king rose to signify that their audience was over he said 'we shall have to find some employment for you and make France's loss our gain'_

_François backed out of the throne room thinking that the future looked extremely bright._

…~ '*' ~…


	2. At First Sight?

Lily; From Princess to Queen

Disclaimer: the dc for the last chapter will do.

…~ `*' ~…

 Usually she liked to read aloud from the illustrated volumes of poems and prophecies by the great Seer Sebastian Alamode or lazily she would go through her favourite book _Hogwarts: A History. _Otherwise she would just sketch or paint her lovely surroundings.

 Some irresistible urge made her linger in Queen Antoinette's private garden long after her companions had gone into the palace, protesting at her willfulness.

 She sat dreaming by the edge of her small lily pond. The queen for graduating from hogwarts and being Head Girl had presented it to her. A few fairies fluttering here and there gave this garden a look of enchantment.

 The rustle of someones dress broke the spell. Queen Antoinette walked into the garden with her son James and of course their entourage. 

 'I assure you, these are the only pair of Snow Flecked owls. They were smuggled out of Italy by that clever merchant Etienne. He knew I longed for a pair. The King guards them as they are rare gems' declared the Queen.

 The young girl of barely eighteen rose and bowed low to the queen and the prince. James glanced briefly at her and turned to look at the owls with covetous gleam in his eyes.

 His mother smiled knowingly, 'Ah, son I knew I would lose my winged treasures the moment you saw them. No matter you can add them to your owlery but remember they have to be specially cared for'. 

 Adriana, the maid who bought the note to the queen from the Marquis Evans 17 years ago brought down the magically inflated cage from the perch on the cherry tree, but James was not content to just gaze at them with one flick of a wand he opened the cage and with his seeker powers at hand he quickly picked up the two birds with both his hands.

 When the refreshments came James looked around for someone to hold the birds for him and spotted the girl. He beckoned the wind teased her hair which was pulled back in a French braid one lock fell out of the braid and lay across her brow. She walked towards him her long braid swishing behind her and he wondered what subtle fragrance she wore. She raised her eyes to his face and he marveled at the color. They were like a deep green which was like a forest you could get lost in. her hands trembled when she touched James hand when taking the owls. A flushed smile came to her face.

 'Won't you stay to dine with me James? You have been in London for a week and this is the first time you came to see me. Is that some way to treat your mother.'

 James grinned, 'I wish I could but today I promised I would dine with my grandmother. She would casually mention my absence to the King and then I would get a thundering scolding from my father. As If anyone could.' 

 ' I hear she is going to Ireland, thought his highness entreats her to escape summer with to the mountains in Wales' said the queen as they sipped their iced drinks.

'don't you know she detests traveling…'

Abruptly he broke off as he heard the flutter of wings. One of his newly acquired owls circling and wheeling in the air hooting to its mate. ' Careless girl!' fumed James, as he turned and asked imperiously 'How did it escape?'

She laughed to see the ill-tempered look on his face and opening both her hands wide said 'So milord!' and away went the second bird.

 She could see his amber-flecked eyes now. And his beautifully moulded mouth was stern in his flushed face.

 The stunned women ceased their chatter, fearing one of James rages. Queen Antoinette placed her hand protectively on the girls shoulder. She stopped laughing but continued to gaze at James, her face slightly upwards. His handsome fair face, unruly raven black hair, and the petulant full mouth, the aura of power and arrogance he radiated absorbed her as she stood motionless, waiting.

 Was her glance entreating him or mocking him, he wondered, with those eyes you could never know. Then James threw back his head and laughed uproariously at the trick she played on him. 'By Merlin! A fearless maiden.'

 Taking a step toward, James raised her chin with his finger after a quick appraisal asked 'your name?'

A moment passed. Her mouth trembled and a flush spread from her creamy neck to her cheeks and brow. 'Lily' she replied in a curiously husky voice.

 Deliberately the Queen broke the spell that bound her reckless son and the closely guarded girl of 17.

 'She is Marquis François Evans daughter and my kinswoman, Prince' The Queen spoke with icy hauteur, warning James and reminding him that Lily, too was a daughter of a nobleman and not some harem slave girl to be trifled with.

 'let us go inside it is too hot in the sun out here'

But she spoke too late. James had gazed at Lily's face too long ever to forget her face.

---~*~---

Special thanx to all my reviewers:

The rogue sisters, Lillith Marie Evans, dragonfly, princess potter

MaggieDB- this is like an old fashioned kinda fic so in it boyz are like superiors or sumthin that sux but hey the  fic wudnt work any uther way

Hope you enjoy the fic 5 reviews for this one and ill post the 3rd chapter. Ciao-sal


	3. the parents have a say!

LILY FROM PRINCESS TO QUEEN  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: the one for the previous chapters will do.  
  
  
  
  
  
After everyone had retired to his or her bedchambers. Marie showed François what had been bugging her. He had just returned from his highness' business and she thought that he should no about this. She opened her closet and took out a casket and when she opened it before François the flash of red blinded him. He stared incredulously at the ruby studs that blazed before his eyes.  
  
" These were sent for Lily " she said  
  
"but who could afford to send her such a gift? the only one-" but he was cut of by Marie " Sarah brought these to me she said Sirius black was trying to bribe her into giving them straight to Lily, but she said she could not deceive us after all our kindness to her she brought them to me instead."  
  
There was a long pause as her husband studied the gems. " Sirius black indeed! I know perfectly well who sent these gems to Lily. Prince James has a perfect passion for rubies and these were purchased just a few months ago I was there. I suddenly begin to understand the way lily has been acting nowadays." He said as he remembered the dreamy look in her eyes and the colour in her cheeks when André would describe the prince's latest escapade. Marie hesitated a moment and then said, " im beginning to suspect by several hints she has dropped, that the queen wants to make a match between her son and our daughter. What can we do about it? The stories one hears about him are hardly reassuring. He would marry lily on day and the next day banish her to some castle in the mountains and make room for another girl in his heart."  
  
"has lily ever indicated that she is . partial to the prince?"  
  
"do you imagine girls make confidantes of their mothers?" replied Marie bitterly " we haven't had a chance to talk properly since she returned from hogwarts. anyway what is to be done now?"  
  
"I shall speedily arrange for a suitable match for her so all this nonsense can be forgotten"  
  
A long sigh escaped Marie. She glanced at her husband and said softly ' parents make the most elaborate plans or their children . but lily's own fate will decide her future.:  
  
Suddenly lily's voice came to their ears from the garden. Through the window they watched her swing to and fro on the garden swing as she spoke to her one year younger sister " higher ruby, higher"  
  
François rode away from his house with lily's laughter still ringing in his ears.  
  
  
  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter hope it wasn't to bboring but I had to get her parents views in and the "suitable match" is a realy important part of this story and the next chapter will be here in a few days therell be more marauders In it. Anywayx R/R pleeease I live for them. And any roswell lovers please read my roswell ic I need reviews. 


	4. the maruaders have a say!

Chapter 4  
  
Ya I know I said this chapter would be here sooner. sorry. anyways except for a few characters nothing much belongs to me.  
"James talk sense for gryffindor's sake. I've never set eyes on your fair charmer how do you expect me to paint her portrait? Grant me just a glimpse of this enchanter and I'll try not to fall in love with her it'll be hard but you know me and if I can keep that promise swear to capture her imago on ivory for you."  
  
James threw back his head and chuckled softly, "Really, Sirius! Do you think I'll allow anyone to feast his eyes on one I've sworn to make my bride."  
  
Sirius gave a start he didn't think that James was that serious about this girl. His thoughts were interrupted as two of his best friends barged into the room arguing.  
  
"Don't be daft wormtail, of course I'm smarter than you just look in the mirror who looks smarter me or you . you tell me prongs who is the smarter one, the answers quite obvious."  
  
"Moony is" James said submissively and went of into a day dream again about a girl with the remarkable green eyes who had captured him.  
  
" What's wrong Prongs feeling under the weather or something, London not good for you after a week in Rome or is it a girl, of course it must be, I heard something about André's sister and how she caught your eye."  
  
"oh yeah! André's sister, I remember . god I'm so dumb u gave me those rubies for her" said Sirius  
  
"We always knew you were dumb Padfoot" Remus smirked  
  
"Lily" stuttered peter " you've fallen for Lily"  
  
"Isn't it the most perfect name?" said James dreamily "for the most perfect creature I've ever seen."  
  
"Hey! I'm the one whose supposed to be moony" said Remus  
  
"Not for that reason" peter argued  
  
"Don't get me started about why you're called wormtail, Wormtail" Remus scowled at Peter, he shrunk away.  
  
" pay attention" barked Sirius at them and then he turned to James " Man if you want to approach her u have to be absolutely certain, she isn't some normal girl she's your one, mother's cousins daughter and second, she the daughter of one of the most important men in England and she is one of our best friend's sister. She is not one to be trifled with. Prince or no prince André will have your head"  
  
"Of course im serious about her don't I look serious André wont have a reason to hurt me" James cried.  
  
" did I hear my name" a new voice spoke.  
  
"Nutty! your back!" cried Sirius " how was Austria? Met anyone there" he winked at him.  
  
André scowled at him " one, please don't call me nutty, second, if I met someone there its no concern of yours " ever since the king had announced that André, son of marquis Evans was to be married to Anna, daughter of the advisor to the king of Austria, Sirius had been on his case."  
  
"Now nutty I didn't mean to upset you-" he was cut of by James " seriously nutball old fellow tell us what she looks like"  
  
" You can see for yourself they are here for the engagement which is taking place day after tomorrow which of course you already know about."  
  
"you do know don't you?" Seeing the blank looks on their faces he shouted "Sirius!" Sirius crouched in the corner as André rounded on him "Sirius u did get my letters didn't you?"  
  
"Umm ... You see André I had just spilled ink all over my desk and your letters are usually so long and boring I couldn't find anything else I looked and looked so I had to use your letter" Sirius rambled.  
  
"Congratulations nutty! But tell me why didn't you send the letter to me or James . why Sirius"  
  
"You never read your mail and James well. he's always busy and Sirius is always looking for letters from some poor girl he manages to capture he was the one most likely to get my mail"  
  
" What about me?" stuttered Peter.  
  
" Wormtail you would have lost it before even reading"  
  
James was still in a daze but he turned around and asked " André your whole family will be there?"  
  
"Of course! Right now Anna, Lily and Claaara are doing some girl bonding." André said stretching out the name Clara while smirking at Sirius who had gone completely red.  
  
" okay" James went of in a daze again.  
  
"whats up with prongs?" asked nutball.  
  
"umm. nothing he just had too much butterbeer in the morning he's gone into one of those phases you of all people are very familiar with" said Remus staring pointedly at André. André went a little red " I've stopped now you can ask anyone I just have one a day now"  
  
"Whatever you say nutty"  
  
They started arguing with wormtail stuffing his face with peanuts, Sirius drawing André and remus arguing and James in a daze.  
Reviewwwwssssss pleeeae .. Im making them soooo mean to worm tail well. he deserves it .I couldn't think of any name but nutball for lily's brother guess what he can turn into. Hope you liked this chapter!! Pleeeeeeeease review hope I didn't make too many mistakes!! And please people who read roswell fics please read my fics.i neeeeed reviews baad. Ok im gona shutup now anyways. R/R 


End file.
